gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Turismo
Generic (GTA San Andreas) Turismo (GTA IV) |carcols = }} ---- }} |flags = }} |modelname = turismo |handlingname = TURISMO |textlabelname = TURISMO |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawngroups = }} }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = Turismo Classic |gensucced = }} The Turismo is a two-door sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is manufactured by Grotti in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Turismo in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is mostly based on the , with a modified spoiler and sloped, square tail lights. The spoiler bears a striking resemblance to the one seen on the 1971 Dodge Daytona prototype, albeit shorter and more rounded. The front fascia resembles the Ferrari F512M and the front lights look very close to those of the Ferrari F40, albeit the Turismo has one set of front lights, meanwhile the F40 has two. This rendition of the Turismo is unique for having one exhaust pipe in the middle and is also comparable to the Super GT. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Turismo in Grand Theft Auto IV is based heavily on the , and to a lesser extent, the . The front fascia also heavily resembles the McLaren 12C, although the resemblance is coincidental. The rear fascia however, consists of a sleek taillight-radiator cluster, with four-sided taillights, as opposed to the 360's circular lights. The rims, which resemble three-piece OZ Racing Superleggera rims, are installed over cross-drilled brake rotors. The Turismo also lacks an external rod antenna. The Turismo's interior features two bucket sport seats and full leather appointments finished in classic tan. The car also features a fully-carpeted boot in front of the cabin with ample space for luggage, which is revealed after significantly damaging the front of the car. The Turismo will appear either with flat slatted grilles or with scooped intakes, both located on the rear fenders. On the Auto Eroticar website a unique Turismo with a spoiler is shown. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Turismo in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars retains the GTA IV look, with a few cues from the . A billboard at the Auto merchant further supports the fact of the Turismo resembling the GTA IV rendition. The GTA Chinatown Wars rendition also bears a resemblance to the Coquette, which is especially noticeable in the PSP & iPad versions. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Turismo is one of the fastest and best handling cars in the game, second only to the Infernus. The handling has a little understeer, yet an amount that is still acceptable. Power distribution has a balance between smooth and rough, making it fun to drive while still being controllable. The all-wheel drive improves handling, making the car less prone to oversteer. One can try offroading with it, but the low ground clearance disqualifies the vehicle from driving on very uneven terrain. The engine appears to be a V6 equipped with three carburetors/throttle bodies on top, which is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a mid engine, all wheel drive layout. It is possible that each of the throttle body is intended to supply a pair of cylinders, unlike those of the Bullet, where each throttle body supplies a single cylinder. GTA San Andreas Overview V6 w/ 3 Downdraft Carburettors/ Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Handling of the car is arguably one of the best of all cars in IV, due to the Turismo's good brakes and near-perfect weight distribution. The car is almost never susceptible to burnouts during cornering due to excess torque, owing to its weight distribution and rear-wheel drive drivetrain. Thanks to its mid engine layout, the car can turn corners sharply. It is one of the easiest supercars to drive in the game. The mid engine layout also means that it is shielded from frontal impacts and mildly shielded from rear impacts making it a very durable car. Overall, due to its durability, speed and handling, it is well suited for all purposes. Just keep in mind that it does not do a good job of absorbing bullets, but shielded in the front and rear. According to Autoeroticar.com, the Turismo's engine in GTA IV is a high-revving 4.0L Quad Cam V8 fitted to 5-speed manual transmission. Its engine model is roughly similar to that of the Infernus of the same game, with "GROTTI" printed on the cam covers. True to the website statement, it is coupled to a 5-speed manual gearbox in a rear engine, rear wheel drive layout. The website also specifies that the vehicle features ABS, which is somewhat complemented with the fact that the wheels rarely locks under braking pressure (only locks if the car encounters a significant bump on the road), as well as having good turning while braking it. According to the game files, its speed is about the same as most sports cars in the game, such as the Comet or the Banshee. GTA IV Overview ) V8 (Website) |website_drivetrain = |website_mass = |observed_acceleration = |observed_top_speed = |observed_gears = 5 |observed_engine = |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Turismo still performs very well like in GTA IV, still being an easy car to drive. The vehicle has good brakes and near-perfect weight distribution. The car is almost never susceptible to burnouts during cornering due to excess torque, owing to its weight distribution and rear-wheel drive drivetrain. The car can turn corners sharply and the mid engine layout also means that it is shielded from frontal impacts and mildly shielded from rear impacts making it a very durable car. As in GTA IV, the Turismo in Chinatown Wars still has low resistance at gunfire. Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Turismo can be modified at TransFender: *The TransFender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Turismo-GTA4-front.jpg|Front view of the Turismo in GTA IV.(Rear quarter view),(Engine view) Turismo-GTAIV-BetaVersion.png|Beta version of the Turismo in GTA IV, the only difference of this version is the rims. Turismo-GTAIV-RearScoops.jpg|A variant of the standard Turismo (Note the presence of an air scoop near the back tires) Turismo-GTAIV-AutoEroticar.png|A picture of the Turismo in the Auto Eroticar website. Note the presence of a rear spoiler. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Turismo-GTACWipad.png|'Turismo' in GTA Chinatown Wars (iPad). Variants CityScape The CityScape is a modified version of the Turismo, with a custom paintjob, a spoiler and a neon underglow, it also handles better than the standard Turismo. CityScape-GTACW-front.jpg|The CityScape in GTA Chinatown Wars. Special Variants *In Grand Theft Auto IV, a Turismo is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, with a uniquely metallic beige body color. As a new Turismo will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Stevie will pay up to $36,300 for it, if the car is in pristine condition. Turismo-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|Stevie's Car Thefts Turismo. *In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, a second distinct variant of the Turismo exists as a gang car for the "Mob". Available only in black, the "Mob" Turismo is more alike a Coquette in body design; in other aspects, the "Mob" variant stack up evenly with the regular Turismo in terms of performance. MobTurismo-GTACW-front.jpg|"Mob" variant of the Turismo. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Stevie's Car Thefts - The Turismo is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Importable from Easter Basin (San Fierro) after completing the second export list, only on Monday. Import cost: $76,000. *Commonly spawned at night along The Strip and the Old Venturas Strip, Las Venturas, especially if driving another fast sports car. *In the area around The Camel's Toe, Las Venturas. *In the Las Venturas Freight Depot Race Tournaments, choosing the Las Venturas Ringroad race will provide you a Turismo. Park it in a garage and abandon the race. When you return to your garage, the car will still be there. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In Beachgate, the gated community east of the funfair in Broker, there is a Turismo parked beside the Faustin's Mansion. *Parked outside the Dawkins' Mansion on Owl Creek Avenue in Westdyke, Alderney for Stevie's Car Thefts, this Turismo has a unique Bronze paint which the player could only obtain here. *The Grotti dealership on the road adjacent to Niko's Middle Park East Safehouse in Middle Park East, Algonquin, across the street from Middle Park East's Perseus, contains eight Turismos. Stealing one gives the player a one star wanted level, even if there is no police presence in the area. It is easy to park it outside the Safehouse nearby to own it. If the player wants to stole one during the night, they probably need to break one of the dealership's windows, as the doors will be locked. *Occasionally spawned in Middle Park, Little Italy, The Exchange, City Hall, Castle Garden City, Castle Gardens (Algonquin), Rotterdam Hill (Broker), Westdyke, Leftwood, and Alderney City (Alderney). *At Auto Eroticar (occasionally). *Spawns at Bernie Crane's appartment at the beginning of Union Drive. *In Jeff's last random encounter, he is run over by a Turismo - the driver gets out to call the police, giving the player ample time to steal it. *Randomly appears while the player is driving another supercar. *May spawn more frequently in traffic, and parked randomly along the roadsides, when driving a Sentinel around Alderney City. *Spawn in traffic during Multiplayer. *Can also be obtained with a cheat code (227-555-0147). This cheat code will not block any of the achievements and trophies in game. *In The Lost and Damned, it appears in Dave Grossman's random encounter with a unique bright red paint job. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, calling Henrique and requesting a Turismo will have one delivered to your location. Henrique will bring one in a rare and hard to find baby blue. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Is common through most parts of the city, especially Northern Algonquin. *Parked in a driveway of a house in Beachgate, Broker, where a Resolution X may also spawn in front of. *Available from the Auto merchant for $700. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Upon delivery of all thirty cars for Stevie in GTA IV, (whereupon he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic), the Turismo may fetch the player $11,000, one of the highest payments from Stevie. Trivia General *''Turismo'' is Italian, Spanish, and Portuguese for "Tourism" or, in automotive language, a tourer. *The default radio stations for the Turismo are: **''GTA San Andreas: SF-UR. **GTA IV: IF99 - International Funk or K109 The Studio, or Vice City FM in EFLC. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *At Zero RC in Garcia, San Fierro, there are boxes of a model car based on the Turismo, but called the "Tourismo", a common misspelling of Turismo. *The beta name of the Turismo was the Tourismo, which can be observed in the TXD textures of the Topfun in GTA San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *All Turismos in GTA IV come with horn alarms, but the one at Mikhail Faustin's House will not trigger when Niko opens the door, because it is unlocked. However, if the player damage the car in any way, the alarm will go off, regardless of whether Niko is in the car or not. *The Metallic Bronze Turismo stolen by Niko for Stevie was owned by Bryce Dawkins without knowledge. *The Turismo in GTA IV has no front turning lights. *At $130,995, the Turismo is the second most expensive car in GTA IV. The first being the Infernus at $150,000 and the third being the Super GT at $110,000. **The Turismo is also the most expensive car on the Autoeroticar website. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, when Luis Lopez calls Henrique Bardas for a Turismo, Luis will pronounce the car as /tu-ri-mo/. *While playing GTA IV, one can sometimes see people trying to fix their damaged Turismo (smoke coming out of the engine), but while the engine is in the back of the car, they have the front boot open instead. *In the beta version of GTA IV, the Turismo had different rims (resembling the rims found on its real-life counterpart, the Ferrari 360) and had a small spoiler on the rear. *According to Autoeroticar.com, the Turismo was manufactured in 2001. *Its interior was later reused for the Bullet GT in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Navigation }}de:Turismo es:Turismo pl:Turismo (pojazd) ru:Turismo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:Gang vehicles Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles